fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeiss/Supports
With Karel C Support *'Zeiss:' You're the Sword Saint...? *'Karel:' ...They gave me that name against my will. Just call me Karel. *'Zeiss:' Master Karel, I am a Dragon Knight of Bern. *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' ...You're not going to say anything? My father said you fought against Bern in the past. He saw you in a rain of blood, slicing all those who crossed your path... *'Karel:' ...I am through with this world. Bern, Etruria... They are meaningless words to me now. I am only here for my family. *'Zeiss:' ...I see. If only I could think like that... But I can't...not even after Bern has fallen... B Support *'Zeiss:' Before coming here...I fought against my older brother. *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' Well, he's not my real brother... His name was Gale. He was a Dragon Knight with equal power as the Three Dragon Lords. *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I always looked up to him. My sister was also very fond of him... ...I never thought that the three of us would end up as enemies. I never thought that we would have to fight Gale... *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I'm sorry... Have I bored you? *'Karel:' No, not at all. A life story can never be boring. A Support *'Karel:' Zeiss. *'Zeiss:' Yes? *'Karel:' Why... Why did you tell me that story? *'Zeiss:' ...I thought that maybe you would be able to guide me... Perhaps you would be able to help me get rid of my hesitation... *'Karel:' ...Unfortunately, I don't have any words of guidance for you. But...I can say this. It is you who must carve your own path. *'Zeiss:' ...... *'Karel:' Zeiss... I think you already have an answer. *'Zeiss:' ...Maybe. Perhaps...I just wanted someone to tell me that the path I chose wasn't a mistake. *'Karel:' Then... *'Zeiss:' Yes, I understand now. I chose to turn against my country... And I won't regret that decision. With Elen C Support *'Zeiss:' Elen! *'Elen:' Sir Zeiss!? *'Zeiss:' I knew I saw you in this army. *'Elen:' Yes, I will always be at Princess Guinevere's side... Sir Zeiss, did you join to help Lady Melady? *'Zeiss:' Of course that's part of it, but the main reason that I joined is to see the heart that Princess Guinevere has for Bern. *'Elen:' ? So you will be helping us as well? *'Zeiss:' Well, not entirely, but... Yeah, I guess you're right. *'Elen:' Thank you! You will be of great assistance. *'Zeiss:' Yeah, well, I suppose. *'Elen:' I'm sorry, I must be off... *'Zeiss:' All right, see you. B Support *'Elen:' Sir Zeiss! *'Zeiss:' Elen, what's the matter? *'Elen:' There was a man over there with an extremely menacing face... *'Zeiss:' What! Where!? Oh, him? ...Elen, that person is in our army. *'Elen:' What? Oh... I...I was so rude! *'Zeiss:' Did you scream or something? *'Elen:' *nods* *'Zeiss:' You're still scared of men? Well, I guess I can't blame you. It was years before you would speak to me normally like this! *'Elen:' I'm sorry... *'Zeiss:' No, it's all right. It's more like you. But could you stop calling me Sir? *'Elen:' Ah...I... *'Zeiss:' Okay okay, don't stress over it... Well then, see you. Just tell me if something happens. *'Elen:' ...... A Support *'Zeiss:' Elen! *'Elen:' Sir...Zeiss. *'Zeiss:' Here. *'Elen:' These flowers... *'Zeiss:' They're the same as the ones you were growing back in Bern, right? *'Elen:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I saw a bunch of them growing on the mountaintop the other day, so I picked a few because I thought you would like them... *'Elen:' ...... *'Zeiss:' Elen? What's wrong? Wait, are these the wrong flowers? *'Elen:' ...Why...? *'Zeiss:' Huh? *'Elen:' Why are you always so...good to me...? *'Zeiss:' Eh? Ah, er, well... Well, we come from the same town, and, uh... I don't know, it's just that I can't...leave you alone, you know? I want to stay by your side and protect you... Would that...not be all right? *'Elen:' No, I'm very glad... But I must stay by Princess Guinevere's side... *'Zeiss:' I know. I'm also a knight of Bern, so I'll protect the Princess with all my strength. So let's defend the Princess, and someday we can return to Bern together! *'Elen:' Yes. Thank you, Zeiss... Thank you... With Sin C Support *'Zeiss:' Whoa! *'Sin:' ...... *'Zeiss:' What are you doing, shooting at me! I'm on your side! *'Sin:' ...Oh, right. You were. *'Zeiss:' Oh, right!? It's fatal for a Dragon Knight to get shot with an arrow. Watch it, all right? *'Sin:' ...... *Sin leaves* *'Zeiss:' ...... So, he's looking at me like an enemy. Well, I suppose it can't be helped considering what Bern did to Sacae... But we can't be quarreling among allies... ...Well, I guess I should do something about it. B Support *'Zeiss:' Hey, Sin! How are you doing? *'Sin:' ...Fine, as you can see. *'Zeiss:' You're really great with your bow, huh? You're hitting almost all of your targets. I'd like to as well, but I'm kinda... *'Zeiss:' !! *'Sin:' Look out! *'Zeiss:' ! *'Sin:' ...Hm. I missed his throat. *'Zeiss:' I thought I'd killed him... Sorry, I made you clean up after my mistake... *'Sin:' It was an automatic reaction. *'Zeiss:' That doesn't matter. You still saved my life. Hey, why don't you teach me some tips on how to make my attacks more accurate? *'Sin:' No. *Sin leaves* *'Zeiss:' ...... ...Well, at least he helped me out... A Support *'Zeiss:' Sin! Behind you! *'Sin:' ! *'Zeiss:' Are you all right? I guess even you have some trouble when you're surrounded. *'Sin:' You didn't have to do that. *'Zeiss:' Well, I saw it. It was an automatic reaction. *'Sin:' ...... *'Zeiss:' Well, I'll be going now, but make sure you don't start shooting at me again! *'Sin:' I won't make that mistake. *'Zeiss:' You sure did the other day! ...Well, we're in heated action, so it can't be helped if you occasionally make a mistake. *'Sin:' I'm not stupid enough to point my bow at an ally. ...There's no way I would shoot you. *'Zeiss:' ...Yeah, you're right! *'Sin:' I'll be right behind you. Leave the enemies you missed to me. *'Zeiss:' Yeah, I will! With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' Hmph... So this is a wyvern. It has a forbidding face. *'Zeiss:' You are...Bartre. *'Bartre:' Yes. Young man, do you mind if I touch him? *'Zeiss:' Well, maybe not now... *'Bartre:' Hm...? Hmm!? Why, you... You want to fight me, do you!? *'Zeiss:' Rubley, stop! *'Bartre:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I'm sorry, he's on his toes since we were training... Are you hurt? *'Bartre:' No, I'm fine. Say, young man, you have quite some talent. You've tamed this beast at your young age. *'Zeiss:' No, any Dragon Knight can do this much... *'Bartre:' Don't belittle yourself like that. I can tell you have talent. Ah, yes, you said you were training? *'Zeiss:' Yes, I've been trying to get some more speed in my offense. *'Bartre:' Hm, you're already a powerful Dragon Knight, but you seek to become even stronger? Now that's a real man. I wish you luck! B Support *'Bartre:' Ah, young man. Have you been continuing your training? *'Zeiss:' Yes. *'Bartre:' Yes, very good. Men must always be strong in body. I say, the men these days are getting softer and softer. Why, in battles I see grown men lagging behind the women! Disgraceful. *'Zeiss:' Yes... We must become stronger still. *'Bartre:' Yes, I agree... You see, my daughter left home recently, and I've been wondering that maybe it was because I didn't enforce enough discipline on her as a father... It's been bothering me for several days now. *'Zeiss:' I, uh... I'm sorry to hear that. *'Bartre:' Ah, it's always good to talk with someone who understands! A Support *'Bartre:' Zeiss. *'Zeiss:' Yes? *'Bartre:' It seems we get along well. I feel I can bring out my true strength when I'm fighting alongside you. *'Zeiss:' Yes, I can also fight without worry with you around. It's like...something big is protecting me. *'Bartre:' Hm, if I had a son, I would have raised him into a fine young man like you. You are indeed the perfect match for my daughter. *'Zeiss:' Uh... Thank you. *'Bartre:' From now on, think of me as your father and feel free to tell me anything. Is that clear, my son? *'Zeiss:' Uh, yeah... Thank you very much. With Melady C Support *'Melady:' Zeiss! Behind you! *'Zeiss:' !! *'Melady:' Darn...! *'Zeiss:' ...I'm sorry, Melady. I was preoccupied with the enemies in front of me. *'Melady:' Don't worry about it. Gale used to look out for me like this, too. If we can survive by helping each other out, then so much the better. *'Zeiss:' But it would be best if I could fend for myself... *'Melady:' You're still learning. It's all right, I'll protect you until grow strong enough. *'Zeiss:' ...Thanks. *Melady leaves* *'Zeiss:' But...that won't do. I have to become strong enough so I can protect her...! B Support *'Melady:' Zeiss! Slow down! You have to be more careful! *'Zeiss:' I've got him! *'Melady:' ...Don't rush like that! You were lucky you were able to kill him... *'Zeiss:' Right... I was able to kill him. It's all right, Melady. I was fine. *'Melady:' That doesn't mean you'll win the next time! *'Zeiss:' ...But it doesn't mean I'll lose, either. *'Melady:' Zeiss... Why can't you listen to your big sister? I would never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you... *'Zeiss:' ...You don't trust me, do you. Am I so weak that I can't even be relied on? *'Melady:' Zeiss, I'm not saying that. Stop being a child. *'Zeiss:' Then... Stop treating me like one! *Zeiss leaves* *'Melady:' Zeiss! ...Why...? A Support *'Melady:' That's it! *Zeiss appears* *'Zeiss:' Melady! *'Melady:' !! *They both disappear, and reappear again* *'Melady:' Zeiss! What were you thinking, taking a blow for me like that!? *'Zeiss:' ...Even you sometimes forget to pay attention to the enemies around you, too, huh? Are you all right? *'Melady:' Zeiss... What about you? Aren't you hurt? *'Zeiss:' It's just a scratch. Melady, your arm is bleeding... Hang on, I'll go get some vulneraries... *'Melady:' Zeiss! *'Zeiss:' ? *'Melady:' ...Thanks for saving me. *'Zeiss:' Why wouldn't I? *Zeiss leaves* *'Melady:' ...That Zeiss, protecting me? He's grown so much... Well, it's no wonder he got angry when I treated him like a child. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports